wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Neol Mannatkieh
Neol Mannatkieh 'is a Korean translation of the song, For Good. The title translates into ''Because I Met You. Lyrics '''Hangeul Glinda 이 세상에 우연은 없는 거야 사람들은 운명을 찾아내어 자석처럼 서로를 끌어당겨서 힘을 준데, 성장할 수 있도록 어제와 다른 나의 인생은 여기가지 오게된거야 널 만났기에 태양에게 이끌리는 작은 혜성처럼 바위를 만나 휘도는 시냇물처럼 너라는 중력이 손을 내밀어 난 너로 인하여 달라졌어 Elphaba 우리 다시 만날 수 없다 하여도 너는 이미 심장의 일부가 되어 나 숨쉬는 매 순간 항상 곁에서 힘을 내라 미소 지어줄테지 내일을 알 수 없는 내 삶이 너의 존재로 이렇게 따스해졌어 머나먼 바다로 떠날 항구의 배처럼 바람에 실려 날아갈 씨앗들처럼 이제는 내일로 날아갈 시간 난 너로 인하여, 너로 인하여 달라졌어 내가 돌이켜 보자면 철없던 내가 너를 상처주기도 했지 Glinda 나도 너무 어렸던 것 같아 Both 자 웃으며 안아주자, 너와 나 Glinda 태양에게 이끌리는 작은 혜성처럼 Elphaba 머나먼 바다로 떠날 항구의 배처럼 Glinda 바위를 만나 휘도는 시냇물처럼 Elphaba 바람에 실린 씨앗들처럼 Both 이제는 내일로 나아갈 시간 항상 너의 곁에서 널 지켜줄게 난 너로 인하여 너로 인하여 너로 인하여 달라졌어 내가 Pronounciation Glinda I sesang-e uyeon-eun eobsneun geoya Salamdeul-eun unmyeong-eul chaj-anaeeo Jaseogcheoleom seololeul kkeul-eodang-gyeoseo Him-eul junde, seongjanghal su issdolog Eojewa daleun naui insaeng-eun yeogigaji ogedoengeoya Neol mannassgie Taeyang-ege ikkeullineun jag-eun hyeseongcheoleom Bawileul manna hwidoneun sinaesmulcheoleom Neolaneun junglyeog-i son-eul naemil-eo Nan neolo inhayeo dallajyeoss-eo Elphaba Uli dasi mannal su eobsda hayeodo neoneun imi Simjang-ui ilbuga doeeo Na sumswineun mae sungan hangsang gyeot-eseo Him-eul naela miso jieojulteji Naeil-eul al su eobsneun nae salm-i Neoui jonjaelo ileohge ttaseuhaejyeoss-eo Meonameon badalo tteonal hang-guui baecheoleom Balam-e sillyeo nal-agal ssiasdeulcheoleom Ijeneun naeillo nal-agal sigan Nan neolo inhayeo, neolo inhayeo dallajyeoss-eo naega Dol-ikyeo bojamyeon cheol-eobsdeon naega neoleul sangcheojugido haessji Glinda Nado neomu eolyeossdeon geos gat-a Both Ja us-eumyeo an-ajuja, neowa na Glinda Taeyang-ege ikkeullineun jag-eun hyeseongcheoleom Elphaba Meonameon badalo tteonal hang-guui baecheoleom Glinda Bawileul manna hwidoneun sinaesmulcheoleom Elphaba Balam-e sillin ssiasdeulcheoleom Both Ijeneun naeillo naagal sigan Hangsang neoui gyeot-eseo neol jikyeojulge Nan neolo inhayeo Neolo inhayeo Neolo inhayeo Dallajyeoss-eo naega English translation Glinda There's no such thing as accidents in this world People find their destiny And draw themselves to each other like a magnet And they help each other to grow My life different from yesterday came here Because I met you Like a small comet led to the sun Like a stream that meets a boulder A gravity called you holds out her hand I have been changed because of you Elphaba Even if we never meet each other again You became part of my heart Every moment, you will always smile for me so that I can cheer up beside me My unpredictable life has become warm because of you Like a ship in the harbor that would go off to a sea far away Like a seeds that would be blown away by a wind It's time to go on to tomorrow I have been changed because of you Now, looking back, I was immature and I hurt your feelings Glinda I think I was too childish as well Both Let's smile and give each other a hug, you and I Glinda Like a small comet led to the sun Elphaba Like a ship in the harbor that would go off to a sea far away Glinda Like a stream that meets a boulder Elphaba Like a seed carried off by a wind Both It's time to go on to tomorrow I will always protect you beside you Glinda Because I knew you Elphaba Because I knew you Both Because I knew you I have been changed Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland